This invention relates to a modular construction unit by which various combinations of partitioned screens, door plates and other similar articles can be made.
As shown in FIG. 1, the known modular construction units used to make combinations for partitioned screens, door plates, etc., are made of wooden blocks including composed of a pair of elongated square posts 11, a plurality of scarfing members 13 and intermediate struts 14. Each one of the square posts includes a plurality of scarfing slots 12 formed slantwise on one side so that they may be symmetrically coupled with the scarfing members 13 and respectively inserted in the scarfing slots 11 at both ends so as to form a screen with the intermediate struts 14 fixed at proper locations between the two square posts 11 firmly supporting the combined screen. Problems suffered by the known modular construction units are as follows:
(a) The manufacturing cost is high and the supply of raw material (wood) can hardly meet the constant demand. PA1 (b) Final finishing work, such as painting, has to be done before the item is ready for the market. PA1 (c) Some carpentry equipment has to be provided for accomplishing the combined products.
In addition to the above-mentioned problems, a major defect of the prior art is that the scarfing slots 12 provided in the square posts 11 cannot be altered to make any pattern change unless the square posts 11 are in turn changed to provide for the required scarfing slots. Therefore, the prior art often causes much inconvenience as well as incurring both waste of material and money.